Dark Danny
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: No PP. Sam has gone missing and Danny can't find her. He can't go on without her anymore. Missing her transforms him into something evil. What happens when Sam returns to Amity Park as a professional Ghost Hunter with amnesia to fight a ghost named Dark Danny?
1. The Metamorphosis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Ages: Danny-20, Sam-20, Tucker-20, Jazz-23 until later in the story.**

_Flashback to three months earlier…_

_Danny was down on one knee looking up at Sam, his girlfriend. He wore blue jeans, his red and white sneakers, a white jacket, black t-shirt with a red circle and target sign on it, and a black bracelet. He opened a black velvet box with a ring in it. The ring was silver with an amethyst gem on top. "Will you marry me?" he asked._

_Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes. She shook her head up and down then jumped on Danny kissing him repeatedly. She stopped and looked in his eyes. "Yes" she stated happily. Danny stood up and twirled Sam around holding her by the waist. He put her down and took her hand sliding the ring onto her finger. He stopped and looked up into the sky as his ghost sense went off. He ran behind a tree and changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. He jumped into the air levitating. Skulker turned visible and shot a net towards Danny. Danny flew out of the way and shot ecto-rays back._

"_You better work on your aim Skulker" Danny said._

"_My aim is perfect thanks to my suit, whelp" Skulker retorted back. He took aim and shot four darts at Danny. Danny shot three ecto-rays destroying three darts. He didn't notice the fourth one until it flew past him and at Sam. Sam was watching Danny, so she didn't notice the dart either. The dart hit her right in the arm and she passed out._

"_What did you do to her?" Danny shouted._

"_Those darts are made just for ghosts to knock them out" Skulker answered proudly. Danny had enough of this nonsense, so he shot more ecto-rays at him. Skulker dodged them easily and countered with three exploding disks. Danny destroyed two and the other flew past him at Sam. Danny was having an off day._

"_SAM, NO!" Danny screamed. He flew after the disk, but it hit the ground right next to Sam. The explosion tossed Sam's body into a tree and Danny was blown back. Skulker was frustrated, so he flew towards the ghost child's girlfriend and scooped her up. He would have a different pelt instead. Danny watched Skulker pick Sam up before he changed back into Danny Fenton and fell into darkness. Skulker turned invisible and flew back to Fenton Works. He opened the portal and went into the Ghost Zone. The girl shuddered in his arms._

"_Danny?" Sam said as she opened her eyes. She saw Skulker instead. Her instincts kicked in, so she jumped out of Skulker's arms and pulled out the wrist ray that she always carried. She aimed and shot it at Skulker before he had time to react. Once the ray hit him in the face, Sam ran as fast as she could. As she ran she noticed the pain her body was in, but she ignored it and urged herself on. After half an hour, Sam noticed her body grow weaker and weaker. Soon Sam was coughing and sneezing. She didn't know what was happening. She stopped and took a break at a rock. She leaned against it and caved into the darkness taking over._

…_End of Flashback_

Danny has been searching the Ghost Zone every other day since the accident for Sam. He couldn't find her anywhere. He looked at Skulker's Island for her first, but he said that he lost her. During ghost battles, Danny would ask every ghost if they saw Sam but everyone would answer no. Now Danny was facing depression every day. His family would try to help him by taking him to a shrink, but the visits would never help. Jazz would talk to him, but he would ignore her. Tucker would even try to set him up on a couple of dates; he would stand all of them up. Everybody believed that she was dead, but Danny wouldn't give up on her. Danny would visit the Nasty Burger every time he failed to find Sam for a chocolate milkshake. Chocolate milkshakes always calmed his nerves.

Today was one of the days that he couldn't find Sam. It was the exact day that Sam went missing three months ago. He was sitting at a booth waiting for his milkshake to be brought to him. While Danny was waiting, he heard two people behind him talking. Danny glanced over his shoulder to the booth behind him. He saw Paulina and Dash sharing a sundae. They were talking about their wedding and the people they would invite; they got engaged one month ago. Danny caught a few words they said to each other.

"Should we invite Danny Fenton?" Paulina asked Dash.

"No, he's still a loser" Dash replied. Paulina thought for a moment before shaking her head in agreement.

"Well did you hear that he asked that Sam Manson girl to marry him?" Paulina asked her fiancé.

"Yeah and then she disappeared, he keeps looking for her even though there is no hope left" Dash replied. Apparently they didn't notice him sitting in the booth in front of them. As he heard what they were saying, his blood boiled. He could have turned around and punched Dash in the face. He kept his calm though because he wanted to hear what they were saying, so he sat still.

"That's ok that she went missing because she was a loser like him and a freak" Paulina said.

"Yeah I don't think anybody liked her besides Fenturd and Foley" Dash said as he thought about Sam's friends. "She'll never be as pretty as you, Paulina."

"I know" Paulina shouted with excitement. She jumped up and down in her seat with glee. Danny had it with them. He jumped out of his seat and turned around to face Paulina and Dash. They jumped a little by surprise from Danny's actions.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT SAM LIKE THAT AGAIN" Danny yelled. He clenched his fists at his sides. He was tired of people judging him, but mostly when they judged Sam. He was depressed and angry. He wanted his life to go back to the way it was when he was happy with Sam. Danny glared at Dash and Paulina. He felt something inside his stomach tighten up and his heart started beating fast. A wave of cold washed over him. He didn't know what was happening to himself. He suddenly didn't care about anything, he felt like he hated everyone. Danny's mind went back to Paulina and Dash. They looked terrified. They jumped out of their seats screaming.

Paulina paused and screamed "his eyes are glowing red, that's not normal" until she ran off out the door. Danny just watched her run off. Everyone cleared out of the Nasty Burger soon after. He went ghost then flew to his apartment. At his apartment, Danny looked at himself in the mirror to see what was wrong with him. He still had small muscular build that shaped his body perfectly. He had white hair, but the tips of the spikes were tipped in red. The red then looked like it was tipped with black so all you could see was a little strip of red then black on top of the red. The black of his jumpsuit was now red and the white was black. The DP symbol was still white though. The green of his eyes were now glowing red. His appearance was different, so were his powers different? He charged up an ecto-ray, it glowed blood red. He was normal Danny Phantom earlier, but now he looked evil or something.

"What's happening to me" Danny questioned himself. He walked over to his open window and let out a small ghostly wail. The energy of the wail was black. He wanted to see his human side to see if it looked different too. He walked back to the mirror and let the rings surround him till they reached his head and toes. The rings were also black like his ghostly wail. Danny's human form looked the same as it did earlier that day. Danny turned back into Danny Phantom. He had an urge to destroy something or someone. He looked at himself in the mirror and let out a maniacal laugh that echoed through the streets of Amity Park.

**A/N: PLEASE READ FOR INFORMATION ABOUT THE STORY! Danny's hair is long like it was when he split in two (Fun Danny) and his clothes are what the picture looks like. It is the one with fun Danny and Danny Phantom superhero. If you don't know what he looks like then Google 'fun Danny'. This is not Dan Phantom because Vlad and Danny never fused together. Can anyone guess what happened to Sam? Flame or review. I will update every other day, if possible.**


	2. Comas and CPR

Danny looked at himself one more time in the mirror until he flew out the window. As he was flying, Danny's ghost sense went off. He looked around until he saw the Box Ghost.

"BEWARE, I am the Box Ghost" the blue ghost said.

"Oh, just shut up" Danny said rudely as he sucked the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos. After Danny capped the thermos, he flew to Paulina and Dash's house. When Danny reached the front door, he charged an ecto-ray and fired it at the door. The door splintered everywhere and crashed onto the floor of the house. Dash and Paulina ran out from the kitchen to see what the cause of all the commotion was. They saw Danny Phantom floating in the doorway with hatred in his eyes.

"It's the ghost boy" Paulina squealed then fainted.

"Yes and he's here to destroy you" Danny stated with an evil smirk on his face.

"Why, what did we do?" Dash asked.

"You did nothing but help me become what I am now. Also, you make fun of the people closest to me which is why I must destroy you, but I don't really care about the first part." Danny answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" Danny said before he let out a ghostly wail. The whole house shook and started to collapse. Dash fell to his knees covering his ears in the process. Danny Phantom closed his mouth then turned intangible flying out of the house. Danny landed in his apartment then turned back into Danny Fenton. Danny sat on the couch and turned on the television. He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until he landed on the news.

'This is Lance Thunder with the 5 o' clock news. Today just a few minutes ago, Paulina and Dash Baxter were found in under the rubble of their own house in critical condition. The cause of the house collapsing is unknown but our only clues come from Dash Baxter. Before he fell into a coma, Dash was mumbling the name Danny Phantom and the word destroy.' The TV screen zooms in onto a picture of the rubble of the house and the ambulance taking the couple away.

"They deserved that" Danny chuckled then let out a yawn. He was tired after his long day, so he fell asleep. When Danny woke up, Jazz was towering over him. He must have been really tired because the sun was now rising starting a new day.

"DANNY WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jazz shouted. Danny looked at her with a puzzled look until realization hit him. A smirk formed on his face then he sat up.

"I put Paulina and Dash in a coma" Danny stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, I know but why?" Jazz asked getting a little irritated now.

"Because I shouldn't have to put up with their crap about me and everyone I love" Danny answered.

"But that doesn't make it right to hurt people" Jazz pointed out.

"So now you're judging me too" Danny said with disgust.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all its just…"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted anyone but myself. You all just make fun of me; maybe I should destroy you and everyone else. If I destroy everyone then nobody can judge me or Sam." Danny said as his eyes flashed red for a second. Jazz stared at Danny like he grew a second head.

"Danny nobody's judging Sam, but she gone so you have to let her go" Jazz said with understanding in her eyes not noticing his eyes.

"SHE IS NOT GONE" Danny yelled at Jazz. Danny's eyes started glowing red.

"Danny, what's wrong with your eyes?" Jazz said with fear in her voice. Danny looked at her and started laughing maniacally. Black rings formed at Danny's waist and enveloped him. Fenton turned to Phantom. Danny took a step toward Jazz. Jazz stepped backwards tripping over a rug in the process. She fell onto her butt and looked up at Danny with fear in her eyes.

"You my dear sister will be the first to die" Danny said charging up an ecto-ray. Jazz scrambled to her feet and ran for the door.

"Danny stop it, don't do this" Jazz said quickly while jerking at the doorknob.

"Goodbye Jazz" Danny said and fired the ecto-ray at the same time. Jazz turned around and watched the ray come straight toward her. The ray hit her straight in the chest. Jazz lie sprawled out on the floor not moving. Her shirt was torn and burnt a little. Danny walked up to her and knelt down beside her. He put his ear to her chest listening for a heartbeat. He heard nothing. Danny chuckled to himself.

"Jazz is gone so next is Tucker" Danny thought. He left Jazz and flew out the window towards Tucker's house.

_A Few Minutes Later…_

Jack and Maddie Fenton walked up to their son's apartment door with a key in hand. Maddie inserted the key into the lock and turned it until she heard a click. As they were opening the door, the door hit something on the floor preventing it from opening all the way. Maddie peaked through the crack and saw Jazz's body on the floor. She gasped and gently knelt down to the floor.

"Jack! I think Jazz is hurt. She's unconscious" Maddie explained. Jack peaked around the door too and saw Jazz. Maddie gently pushed Jazz to the side and opened the door the full way before rushing into the room. Maddie saw a huge burn mark on Jazz's chest. Maddie put her ear to Jazz's chest and listened for a heartbeat. She heard nothing, so she started to do CPR.

"Jack, her heart isn't beating. I'm going to try and get it started again. I don't know how long she has been like this" Maddie said quickly pushing on Jazz's chest then breathing oxygen into her mouth.

"I'll call for an ambulance" said Jack as he ran to the phone and dialed 911. Maddie stopped giving CPR for a second and listened to Jazz's heart again. Her heart still wasn't giving off a heartbeat. Maddie continued the CPR for another five minutes until she heard a sharp breath get taken in. Jazz bolted up from the floor and started coughing.

"Jazz! Jack get in here she's breathing" Maddie shouted loud enough for Jack to hear. Jack ran into the room and wrapped Jazz into a bear hug.

"The ambulance is on its way" Jack proudly said.

"Mom? Dad? What happened?" Jazz asked curiously.

"We don't know. You tell us. We found you here unconscious with your clothes burnt up and your heart not beating" Maddie stated. Jazz looked down at her burn and winced in pain as she finally noticed it there. Jazz thought about what happened before she blacked out. She remembered Danny's eyes glowing red, him turning into Danny Phantom, him looking different and acting evilish, then a light. Suddenly the memories washed back into her brain and she remembered everything. She couldn't say Danny did this to her because what would her parents do. She had to act fast.

"Uhhhh, Danny Phantom was outside the window fighting a ghost and an ecto-ray missed the ghost and came through the window at me. I guess it hit me" Jazz said a little quickly. She darted her eyes back and forth between her parents to see if they bought it. Her eyes focused onto her mother because a look of hatred crossed her face.

"How dare that ghost hurt our daughter, I knew he was evil. He probably did it on purpose. Don't worry honey well take care of that ghost kid for you" Maddie said angrily. Jazz panicked at her mother's statement.

"No mom you don't have to, I mean it was probably an accident" Jazz frantically said. She didn't want to get Danny in trouble and make him look bad.

"Oh we will and we will dissect him molecule by molecule" Maddie said pounding her fist onto the palm of her hand. Outside the window sirens could be heard. The ambulance arrived at came through the open door carrying a stretcher. The paramedics put the stretcher down and let Jazz climb on and lay down. They carried her to the ambulance and loaded her in. The paramedics checked her vital signs on the way to the hospital. At the hospital, Jazz would get a full check-up to see if she is ok. Doctors asked the Fentons questions about what happened and they said it was caused by Danny Phantom. The News crew arrived and asked the same questions so that they could get a story.

**A/N: If there is an apostrophe around the words then that is the TV talking. Plus I know Lance is a weather man, but I made him a news man. I don't kill people that are important. They might have some long term effects though. Review and tell me about anything you like or dislike about the story.**


	3. Hypothermia and Parents

'This is Lance Thunder again with another breaking story about Danny Phantom. Apparently another person has been supposedly attacked by Danny Phantom half an hour ago. The victim's name is Jasmine Fenton. According to Jasmine's parents, Danny Phantom attacked their daughter. An ecto-ray hit her square in the chest stopping her heart. Maddie Fenton started her heart up again by starting CPR. Jasmine arrived at the hospital for a check-up, and she is fine except for a 2nd degree burn from the ecto-ray. Stay tuned for more information, this is Lance Thunder signing out.' Tucker turned the television off after he heard the news about Danny.

"I can't believe Danny did that, it has to be a fake story. He would never do that" Tucker said to himself shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's not a fake story. It's all the truth because I would do that, but she should have died" Danny said from behind Tucker. Tucker jumped in his seat from the surprise of Danny's voice. He turned around and looked at Danny with a shocked expression on his face. Danny chuckled at Tucker's reaction. Tucker looked Danny up and down.

"What's up with your costume?" Tucker asked forgetting all about what Danny said for a minute.

"My costume is new and improved. It symbolizes the new me and my power. I can destroy anything or anyone I want. Just like I tried to destroy Jazz" Danny stated proudly. Tucker remembered what he did to Jazz after Danny spoke.

"But why man, you would never hurt Jazz, she's your sister."

"She is just like everyone else. She judges me and my choices. Why should I put up with that? You probably do it too don't you, Tucker?" Danny accused. Tucker shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"No man, I would never do that. I'm your friend, Danny" Tucker said. _Crazy_ was the only word that kept replaying in Tucker's mind about Danny.

"Yeah right" Danny growled. Danny's body glowed a dark hue of blue. His fist's energy charged up. He lifted his fists up toward Tucker and fired.

"Da-Da-Danny, ahhhhhhhhhh." Tucker's scream started off loud then died down. His body was frozen solid into the position where Tucker's hands were protecting his face while he screamed. Danny walked over to Tucker and tapped his knuckles on the statue's head.

"That should give him a bad enough case of hypothermia to kill his body slowly" Danny thought out loud. Danny turned back into Danny Fenton before walking out the front door of the house. Danny walked whistling happily all the way back to his apartment hoping his parents would be there. Danny made it to his apartment and found it to be empty. Danny was a little disappointed and pouted. He walked to the couch and plopped down waiting for his parents to come see him. He knew that they would be there soon.

'For the second time again today this is Lance Thunder with another Danny Phantom story. Our victim's name is Tucker Foley. Mr. Foley was found frozen solid in his house. The neighbors said that they heard him yell Danny then scream. They were scared to see what was happening, so they waited half an hour before checking on him. They rung the door bell and when no one answered they ran into the house to find him in a frozen statue-like position. The attack is not confirmed that it was caused by Danny Phantom because the only clues are the name Danny and rumors about Danny Phantom having ice powers. Tucker Foley is in a coma with severe hypothermia. He has a slim chance of making it. The questions for today are: Is our town hero causing these attacks? If he is then why? Has he gone bad and turned on us? Who is the next victim? If he did not cause these attacks then who did? That's the news for today.' As the news ended there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Danny yelled. The door knob turned slowly. The door flew open, afterwards, and Danny's mother ran into the room followed by his dad. She wrapped Danny in a tight embrace. Danny pushed her off in disgust not realizing why she was so sad. Her cheeks had dried tear streaks on them. She looked at Danny puzzled until she asked him if he saw the news about. Realization struck him that his parents were sad about Jazz being hurt. "I saw that Tucker was in a coma from an attack. I was thinking about visiting him" said Danny trying to make it seem like he didn't know about Jazz.

"Another attack" his mother growled.

"Another?" Danny said trying to sound confused.

"Yes, Jazz was also attacked and is at home resting now. She has a 2nd degree burn that needs treated every five hours with a medicated dressing" Jack said looking at the ground. Maddie started heaving trying to get oxygen. Danny patted her back trying to comfort her. Jack sat down next to Danny on the couch. Both of his parents cried the whole time they were there until they fell asleep on Danny. Danny stopped rubbing his mom's back and shoved her to the side. He stood up and turned in to Danny Phantom.

"GET UP YOU IDIOTS!" Danny snapped at the two sleeping figures. Jack stirred while Maddie jolted awake. She looked directly at Phantom from training to be alert. Maddie realized who was in front of her and she screamed. Danny grabbed Maddie by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Jack woke up from his wife's scream. He saw the ghost kid choking the love of his life. Maddie clawed at Phantom's hand with tears in her eyes but He just looked at her with a vicious expression and eyes glowing bright red. One hand on her throat, the other charged with red energy pointed a Jack.

"Let her go ghost" Jack said pulling out a mini ecto-gun.

"Never" Danny hissed. He shot at his dad but missed because Jack rolled out of the way. Jack squeezed the trigger of the gun and shot back. Danny was too focused on his mom to notice the ecto-energy coming right at him. The energy hit him in the arm. Danny felt pain spread through his arm, so he let go of Maddie and clutched it. Maddie subsided to the floor gasping for breath.

"This will be your last battle, Phantom."

"Or yours" Danny retorted back. Danny shot his ice-ray at Jack, but Jack ran to the side. The ray hit the wall and formed a patch of ice. The ray followed Jack around the room forming jagged ice. Maddie's jumpsuit's weapons activated and came out of their secret compartments. She spun around like a twister shooting in every direction.

"Where's Danny, ghost?" Jack asked.

"Oh, he's here" Danny smirked.

"What did you do with him?" Jack said while shooting at Danny. Danny turned intangible and dodged the attack.

"He's fine. In fact he's better than ever. He's stronger, healthier, and smarter."

"Liar" Jack screamed at Danny. "What have you done with him?"

"You probably hurt him along with Jazz, Tucker, Paulina, Dash, and probably Sam" Maddie butted in.

"What did you say?" Danny growled.

"You heard me ghost" Maddie stated keeping her guard up.

"Don't you ever accuse me of things that I didn't do. I DID attack Tucker, Paulina, Dash, and Jazz to kill them. I will get them too. BUT DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT I HURT SAM AGAIN. I WOULD NEVER HURT HER BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Danny shouted out of rage before he realized what he said and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Did you just say that you love Sam?" Jack questioned. Maddie just stood there with a confused look on her face as she tried to comprehend what Phantom just said.

"Yes, but now I have to kill you since you know my little secret. I was going to kill you before but now it has to be for sure." Danny started to laugh maniacally as he aimed an ecto-ray at both of his parents' heads. They didn't notice him fire as they thought about what he said. It was a bad thing that Danny, their son, loved Sam and Danny, the ghost boy, loved her too. Maddie noticed just in time that Phantom fired ecto-rays at them.

"JACK, LOOK OUT!" Maddie screamed running over to Jack and pushing him out of the way. An ecto-ray hit her in the stomach and Jack was knocked to the floor. He was knocked unconscious on impact with the floor and Maddie lay on the floor with blood pouring out of her abdomen. The blood wouldn't stop as Maddie tried to apply pressure to her open gash. She was sure she was bleeding internally too, but she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was giving into the darkness to follow the light. The last thing she saw was Danny Phantom chuckling like an idiot at the scene that played out before him. She thought of all her good memories and closed her eyes slowly.

**A/N: Review and sorry if it's not dark enough, but I'm not good at writing that kind of stuff. Ask any questions needed.**


	4. Who's Next?

Jack's eyes fluttered open. He looked around the apartment and saw that it was trashed. He saw his wife lying lifeless on the floor. He sprung to his feet and checked her vital signs. Her breathing was shallow, she was responsive, her pulse was barely noticeable, her blood pressure was low, and her heartbeat was getting slower by the minute. Jack ran to the phone and called 911. This was the second time that he had to call the emergency hotline. The ambulance arrived within ten minutes. The paramedics loaded her onto the stretcher and carried her into the back of the wailing vehicle. Jack drove to Fenton Works to pick up Jazz. When Jack got Jazz he explained everything that happened. They headed to the hospital to see how Maddie was doing.

"Dad, where's Danny?" Jazz asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Jack didn't answer, so Jazz looked at him. He looked worried.

"I don't know, honey." Jazz started to freak out. Danny was out in the world somewhere probably attacking someone else. He could also come back for her and that thought scared her.

"Do you know where Danny Phantom is?"

"No" Jack said quietly. They arrived at the hospital and walked to the Nurse's Station. They asked for Maddie Fenton and got her room number. She just finished getting surgery done. The doctors had to stich up her stomach, remove her spleen, and close the gash. She had to get two pints of blood too. She was now in the ICU. The doctors said that she had to stay for two weeks before she could leave and go home. When Jack and Jazz walked into the room, she was still sleeping for the drugs they gave her. They sat down and waited for her to wake up. Maddie opened her eyes and squinted from the lights. She felt groggy and numb all over.

"What's going on?" Maddie said sitting up. Jack jumped up from his seat and scrambled over to his wife grabbing her hand.

"Phantom shot you in the abdomen and it broke your skin open" Jack explained. "We knew he was evil." Jack smiled obviously proud of himself.

"That's great Jack, but we need to figure out how the people Phantom is hurting are related. Let's see you, me, Jazz, and Danny all fight ghosts together. Sam and Tucker help Danny when he goes out sometimes, so they could count as ghost hunters. And Paulina and Dash only know a little bit about the ghost kid, I think. Maybe we are all related because of ghost information, so Phantom keeps attacking people with that kind of information. Does anyone else know any ghost information?" Maddie thought out.

"Well sure, Vladdy does" Jack said thinking about his college buddy.

"He might be Phantom's next victim then" Maddie figured.

"I should check on him then. I'll go now since we don't know where Phantom is. He could be attacking him now for all we know" Jack said quickly while running out the door leaving Maddie and Jazz in the ICU. Jack started down the road in the Fenton RV to the town hall, where Vlad should be at this time. Jack burst through the doors and headed down to Vlad's office. Jack knocked on the door and a voice on the other side said to come in. Jack opened the door and saw Vlad filling out papers on his desk.

"What do you want, Jack?" Vlad said annoyed.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jack said astounded. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Never mind that, Maddie and I think that Danny Phantom is going to attack you next. We discussed about it in the hospital."

"The hospital?" Vlad asked shocked.

"Yeah, Maddie just had surgery there and woke up about ten minutes ago" Jack explained.

"Is she ok? How did she get put in there?" Vlad said obviously worried about the love of his life.

"I put her in there, and she was supposed to bleed to death" Danny said annoyed appearing in front of the two men. "Why won't anybody die in this place?" he mumbled under his breath so that nobody could hear. "Maybe I should just kill the next person on the spot" he thought out loud.

"Daniel, how could you do such a thing?" Vlad said in shock from hearing that Danny would hurt his own mother.

"It's because he's a ghost" Jack accused. Danny flew over to his dad and picked him up, throwing him out the window. Jack was again knocked unconscious from impact with the concrete. Vlad watched in horror as Jack was thrown out the window like he weighed nothing. Daniel had gotten really powerful, really fast from their last encounter. Vlad changed into Vlad Plasmius and jumped into the air floating.

"What do you think you're doing, Daniel?" Vlad hissed.

"Giving everybody the treatment they deserve" Danny growled.

"What's wrong with your outfit?" Vlad asked looking at Danny from head to toe.

"Do you like it? It shows off my darker more evil side" Danny said. After he answered, Danny let out a ghostly wail. Vlad made a pink shield, but it broke on impact from the energy being given off. Vlad was thrown against the wall. He started to change back, but Danny stopped so he couldn't. Vlad fell to the floor onto his hands and knees. Danny pulled something out from behind his back. Vlad looked up to see a Fenton Thermos in Daniel's hand. Before he could react, Vlad was sucked up into the device.

"Let me out" Vlad banged against the walls of the Thermos.

"In your dreams you crazy fruit loop. You get to stay in there forever and ever and ever" Danny said shaking the Thermos violently. Danny turned intangible and flew through the roof and into the sky. Jack woke up outside the window. He looked through it and saw that Vlad and Phantom were gone. He failed Vlad. He drove back to the hospital and went back to Maddie's room. The nurse was giving her a shot. Jazz was asleep on a chair. Jack walked up to the nurse and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped under his touch then turned around.

"May I have some bandages and some of this glass removed from my cuts?" Jack asked. The nurse nodded and scurried out of the room. Jack looked like he had been attacked by a cat. A few minutes later, the nurse returned with some tweezers, cream, and bandages. She treated Jack then left for other work. Maddie looked at Jack and frowned.

"What happened?" She demanded to know.

"We were right about Vlad being the next victim. I was there when it happened, and I failed to protect him. The ghost kid took him away."

"So nobody else knows any ghost information that we know of" Maddie stated.

"Then who's next?" Jack wondered.

**A/N: This will probably be the only mention of Vlad until the end, sorry. I sort of make this stuff up on the spot. Hope you comment on the story.**


	5. Losing Memories

"Valerie Grey, how nice to see you?" Danny said from behind the young woman. They were in her apartment.

"What do you want, ghost?" Valerie hissed.

"I just wanted to visit and see how things are holding up since you helped me out with Dani" Danny said innocently making a puppy dog face.

"Oh well you were right about Vlad being evil, did you know he's a ghost?" Valerie asked.

"Yes, I did but I couldn't tell you because you wouldn't have believed me" Danny said putting a hand behind his back.

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't have listened" Valerie said sheepishly.

"So, do you trust me now?" Danny wondered.

"I guess a little bit but not fully because you're still a ghost" Valerie said unsure.

"Good" Danny replied, immediately firing ecto-ray at Valerie. The ecto-ray hit the floor in front of Valerie's feet exploding on impact. Valerie never saw what was coming. She flew back into the wall making decorations fall. A cuckoo clock and its weights fell right on Valerie's head. Her head started bleeding badly from her skull cracking open. Valerie was unconscious. Danny walked up to Valerie and picked her body up. He looked down at the face he once knew then flew out of the window and down to the alley below. He opened up a dumpster and deposited the body inside with the trash. "There the trash is done" Danny said brushing his hands together. Danny pointed a finger at the side of the dumpster and fired an ecto-ray at it. He burned the words 'Danny Phantom' on the side. Danny took off into the sky. He looked down at the people below him. Everyone that saw him screamed. He only heard a few things that people said:

"It's Danny Phantom, run!"

"Take cover!"

"Yeah, our hero."

"He's not a hero anymore."

"Will he attack us?"

"Do you think that he actually attacked those people?"

Danny smirked at the last two comments he heard. His right hand glowed blood red while the left one glowed dark blue. He fired the blue ray at the cars on the road and the red at the pedestrians. People were frozen inside their cars. Others were flown through the air when the beam hit them. Everyone started to scream and run. They looked like confused swarming ants to Danny. Danny heard them shouting:

"OH MY GOD, he's attacking us."

"The rumors must be true."

"Why is he doing this?"

"He looks evil, maybe something happened."

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Danny stopped flying and let himself float in the air. The sun was low making a soft glow around Danny. Danny's eyes were glowing red and looked like they had dark shadows under them. The sight made Danny look delirious. He looked down at everyone. They all stopped and stared at him to see what his next move was. He raised his hands and charged up some ecto-rays. Everyone started running to shelter again except for a few people that just stood and stared at him. Danny let out a maniacal laugh.

"This is going to be fun" Danny said. He shot his rays at the surrounding buildings. When the red beam would hit a building, the wall would crumble. Wood, bricks, and cement would fall down onto the sidewalks hitting pedestrians. Danny shot ray after ray at building after building. Some people were very brave and stood up to Danny, but they paid for what they said or did. One guy threw a rock at Danny's head, and he hit his target. Danny turned around violently and froze the brave soul. After Danny destroyed that street, he continued flying around doing the same thing to some others. Danny finally made it to the clearing where he trained Cujo. He froze and stared at familiar spot on the ground.

_Flashback…_

_Danny was reading a book to learn how to train a dog. The book was helpless though because the ghost dog he was training was already trained. Suddenly out of nowhere, Sam tackled him to the ground and kissed him. He was so surprised that he turned back into his human half. Danny banged his fists off the ground while Sam continued kissing him. There was an engine like noise that was coming toward them and getting louder. The Red Huntress flew over to Danny and Sam._

"_Gross I always knew you lovebirds would end up together" the Red Huntress a.k.a Valerie said._

"_Do you mind?" Sam asked after she stopped kissing Danny. Sam was fine, but Danny was in a love struck daze._

…_End of Flashback_

Danny cleared his thoughts by shaking his head. His eyes watered at the thought of Sam. He couldn't stand the thought of not being with her anymore. His stomach tightened and his heart burned. Danny's brain felt numb, so he couldn't feel the rest of his body. Danny floated to the ground and landed. His legs buckled up on impact and Danny fell onto his knees. The memories of Sam that Danny held onto so tight were fading away one by one.

"Sam. Sam. Don't go. Don't leave me" Danny whispered to himself. He grabbed his head and tried to hold onto that fake-out make-out memory with Sam, but it slipped away.

"Hey Phantom, are you okay?" a young blond boy asked walking up to the ghost. He was holding a stuffed Danny Phantom doll. Apparently the kid didn't know what Danny had done yet.

"No, I'm not okay. My heart feels like it shattered into a million pieces, and I know what I'm going to take it out on" Danny said fiercely. Danny's eyes flashed a brighter red than normal before he lunged at the kid. The boy screamed and turned around to run. Danny caught hold of the doll. He stared at it before he caught it on fire with ecto-energy. The boy let go of the burning object that he held close to his heart and ran away crying. His hero was losing his way. The path to good was always an obvious choice, but it is now getting smaller, colder, and darker. The path to evil is looking better and brighter in Danny's eyes. "Time for me to go and look for Sam." Danny waved his hand and created a portal to the ghost zone. He flew inside. Creating a ghost portal with a wave of his hand was a power he recently developed, and it was very useful.

In the hospital, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were watching the news. The news footage playing on the TV screen showed Danny Phantom destroying buildings and attacking citizens.

"I can't believe he's doing this" Jazz said sadly.

"He's a ghost and that's all they do, sweetie" Maddie said putting on a frown. The attacks were getting worse and worse, and she knew it was bad.

"Tomorrow we will go out and hunt him as a family" Jack promised. The doctors walked in earlier and took Jack outside the room to talk to him. They were allowing Maddie to check out of the hospital as long as she took it easy.

"Everyone prep the operation room. We have to get Miss Grey in pronto" a doctor yelled outside of the room the Fentons were in. Jazz ran out the room and started asking questions to people in the waiting room. She walked back in the room a few minutes later and explained the situation to her parents.

"Apparently, a garbage man found Valerie's body in a dumpster marked with the words "Danny Phantom' on it. Her skull is cracked open, and she is having trouble breathing. People are hearing rumors that that dumpster will be used for Danny Phantom to put his victims, so it is on watch" Jazz quickly summarized what she heard. While she thought about Valerie, she also thought about Danny. Today he should be going to the Ghost Zone to look for Sam. She knew he would go to the Nasty Burger after a failed attempt. She just knew he was going to fail because he always does.

"Oh dear, that poor girl" Maddie said.

"Don't worry we'll take out that ghost" Jack said pumping his fist in the air.

**A/N: Danny can make ghost portals out of thin air when he's older in The Ultimate Enemy, so I made him be able to do it now. I posted two chapters for all you fans.**


	6. The Fighting Begins

Danny searched an unfamiliar part of the Ghost Zone before giving up on the search for the day. He made a portal back to the Amity Park and passed through. He ended up in the park. There were people everywhere having a good time in the absence of the ghost boy. Danny looked around and ran behind a tree before anyone saw him and changed back into Danny Fenton. He walked down a trail and put his hands in his pockets. Danny's eyes darted back and forth between happy couples and families.

"Disgusting" Danny mumbled under his breath. He quickened his pace towards the Nasty Burger, a place he didn't want to go to right now. He would rather destroy more of the town, but he didn't want to break tradition that started because of Sam. The Nasty Burger was in sight, so Danny sprinted to the door and pulled it open. The cashier recognized Danny and waved him over. Danny walked up to her and handed her the money for the milkshake, but she said it was on the house. She turned around and made the milkshake quickly from practice. Danny chugged down the chocolate shake and gave the glass to the young woman. She smiled and waved at him as he started to walk away. He turned around and smiled back. She was always so nice to him but that didn't affect what he was about to do. He continued walking until he reached a small corridor that lead to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Danny turned into Danny Phantom and phased through the ceiling until he was levitating above the roof. The people passing by saw him and screamed. Danny started firing ecto-rays and ecto-orbs at the Nasty Burger. Everyone started running out when they realized they were under attack. The Nasty Burger exploded from the sauce heating up. Smoke filled the air.

Jazz, Jack, and Maddie were all watching the news together before they left the hospital.

'This is Lance Thunder with devastating news. The Nasty Burger has been destroyed by Danny Phantom himself. Usually our town hero saves the teenage hangout, but today he destroyed it leaving behind rubble. Nobody was injured, thankfully. The Nasty Burger will take about a month to be rebuilt. Stay tuned for more information.' The TV clicked off as Maddie pointed the remote at the screen.

"Wow that place has been destroyed a lot" Jazz said amazed.

"Yeah, but it is always rebuilt over and over again" Maddie pointed out.

"Okay we watched the news. Can we go hunt the ghost now?" Jack whined.

"Yes, yes, let's get going" Maddie said gathering up her things and walking to the Nurse's Station. Jack and Jazz followed Maddie out the door after she checked out. They all piled into the Fenton Assault Vehicle and went home to prepare equipment to use for battling Phantom. Preparation would take a whole day until they were fully ready to attack.

_The Next Day…_

Danny was flying around Amity Park making sure he didn't leave a building untouched. Today he got rid of Casper High and the town hall. The whole town was almost completely destroyed except a couple houses and apartment buildings including Fenton Works. Soon those would be gone too. Danny was nearing Fenton Works when he realized that his parents probably didn't know where he was. He took out his phone from his pocket and called them. The other end of the line rung twice then someone picked up.

"Hello" Maddie chirped.

"Hi Mom, its Danny."

"Oh hi sweetie. Where are you?" Maddie questioned with a concerned tone.

"I'm at the hospital visiting Tuck and Valerie. I heard what happened. It's sad actually" Danny said with disappointment. It was sad because they were supposed to be dead and not alive, so he wasn't completely lying.

"Oh ok. Your father, sister, and I are going out to fight the ghost boy. If you need anything or want to come, call me in a little while. Ok?" Maddie said.

"Yeah ok mom. Good luck." Danny hung up and flipped his phone shut. "You're gonna need it." Danny flew to Fenton Works so that he could give his family at least some type of home field advantage. Or at least thought they had an advantage when they battled. Danny arrived in front of the building and let out a ghostly wail. Fenton Works shook and crumbled and Maddie ran out the front door. "I heard you were looking for me."

"Who told you that?" Maddie questioned.

"Nobody you know" Danny replied. Maddie glared at the ghost boy then pulled out an ecto-gun. She aimed and fired. Danny made an ecto-shield then duplicated into three. Maddie pulled out a walkie talkie and turned it on.

"We're going to have to attack a little sooner than planned" Maddie spoke into the speaker.

"Okay Mads" Jack answered then started up the OP Centre and released the blimp. Jazz ran out the house and jumped into the RV. Maddie took out some weapons from the trunk. Everyone was in position.

"Is that all you got? You're going have to do better than that" all the Dannys taunted at the same time.

"We haven't even started" Maddie growled.

"Bring it on" the real Danny challenged with a smirk on his face. One Danny(1) went over to Jazz; another Danny(2) flew above the blimp, and the original Danny(3) faced his mom. Maddie grabbed the Fenton Fisher and cast it at Danny 3. The line wrapped around his body, but he easily broke the string. Maddie gasped at his strength but quickly recovered. Jazz fired ecto-goo at Danny 1. She didn't hold back because she knew that he was a duplicate and wouldn't really get hurt. Danny 1 froze the goo and let it shatter against the ground. Danny 2 flew under the blimp and fired multiple ecto-rays at the windows. Jack turned on the shield and repositioned the blimp so that the rays would hit the metal. The energy hit the shield and reflected back at Danny 2. Danny 2 got hit with the ecto-rays and poofed out of existence. One Danny down and two more to go. Jack aimed a gun at Danny 1 to help out Jazz because he knew Maddie was fine on her own for now.

"Eat goo ghost" Jack yelled. Danny 1 turned intangible, dodging the goop coming towards him easily. Danny 3 flew towards Maddie and froze her feet to the ground. Danny aimed punches and kicks at her. Maddie got hit by a few punches but dodged some by moving to the side. Maddie bent down and picked up the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick and aimed at Danny 3's head. She hit her target. Danny flew back from the blow and rubbed his sore head. Danny 1 retreated back into the real Danny's body when he broke concentration. There was only one Danny left now, but he became more powerful when his duplicates returned to him. Jazz looked at Danny with a sad expression as she fired ecto-guns at him. Danny created a sphere of energy around him to block the attacks. As Danny looked down from the sky, he saw Jack and Jazz but not Maddie. He turned around to see a net flying towards him. The net caught Danny and he fell to the ground.

"Yes, we got him" Maddie jumped for joy. Phantom started laughing loudly as the net froze and shattered.

"No! He's getting too powerful. Jack, activate the ghost shield on the house and everyone get inside and go to the basement. Maybe we can get stuff from there to use" Maddie shouted. Jack landed the blimp and it turned back into the OP Centre. Jazz hopped out of the RV and headed inside. Maddie fired the portable ghost portal gun and fired it next to Danny. Danny was sucked inside. The ghost shield turned on and Maddie ran in the house to join her daughter and husband in the basement. Danny came through his own ghost portal, back in front of Fenton Works. Danny Phantom turned into Danny Fenton and walked through the shield. He went into the house and walked down the stairs to the basement. Halfway down the stairs, he changed back into Phantom. Danny reached the bottom of the stairs and froze. He saw everybody wearing Fenton Phones now.

_Flashback…_

"_Danny, what is this?" Sam asked. Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck._

"_It's your birthday present" he said._

"_I thought we agreed that you weren't going to give me a present this year."_

"_I couldn't help it. My Sam needs a present on her Birthday" Danny said while putting his lip out._

"_Ok whatever" Sam gave in to Danny._

"_Open it. I think you'll like it." Sam tore open the wrapping paper, inside was a small box. She lifted the lid off the box and peered inside. Inside the box were Fenton Phones with the name Sam engraved on them. Sam took the earphones, a perfect accessory for techno-goths, and put them on._

"_Thank you Danny, I love them."_

_End of Flashback…_

Danny woke up from is trance and found a gun pointed at his head. He glanced at the Fenton Phones his mom was wearing. The memory of Sam's Birthday faded away just like the previous.

"How'd you get in here, ghost? Answer me or I'll shoot" Maddie threatened.

"I walked, duh" Danny said.

"Impossible, the ghost shield is up."

"Then it doesn't work" Danny stated. Danny punched his mom in the stomach on her stitched up gash. Maddie toppled over in pain as her blue jumpsuit started turning red. Danny looked at the figure on the floor and kicked her to the side.

"MADDIE!" Jack yelled and ran to her side. Jazz picked up the Fenton Peeler on a table and activated the armor.

"Do you think that silly little thing will work?" Danny laughed. Jazz looked at Danny wondering if he was right. Danny grew more powerful over the years and it took a long time to drain Danny of just a little energy. Jazz decided to just try and pushed the button. The energy hit Danny, but he just stood there. Danny kicked Jazz into the wall and froze her there. He turned around and faced everyone in the room than duplicated himself in two. One Danny stayed in the basement and the other flew outside the building. They both let out a ghostly wail. The Danny in the building turned intangible and joined with the other. The whole building was in ruins now.

**A/N: Nothing much to say now except review and ask any questions needed.**


	7. The Plan

Jazz pushed a piece of the ceiling off herself. She looked around and saw her dad doing the same. Maddie was still lying on the floor holding her side to stop the blood from leaving her re-opened wound.

"Is everyone alright?" Maddie said.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jazz said.

"Me too" Jack said looking down at his wife. "We better get you back to the hospital. The doctors will probably yell at us though for not taking it easy" Jack chuckled. Everyone hopped into the RV and went to the hospital. The doctors did yell at them but knew the Fentons wouldn't have listened in the first place. They want Maddie to stay overnight to watch the gash and make sure it doesn't get infected.

"What are we going do now?" Jack asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't know" Maddie said shaking her head. Everyone was quiet for a little while trying to think of what to do.

"I know" Jazz piped up. "We can form a resistance. The town is probably completely destroyed by now. We would have to get people to join and stand up against Phantom. They would have to keep it a secret though. The best people to lead would be us and Tucker, if he wakes up and feels better." Maddie and Jack shared and unsure glance.

"I don't know," Maddie said nervously "it could be dangerous.

"Come on. We can do it, besides we don't have any other plans. Danny Phantom is getting more powerful by the day. The longer we wait, the harder he will be to defeat." Jazz bit her lip knowing that what she just said was true. Danny was her little brother, but he was really strong and powerful for his age. Maddie and Jack turned around and started whispering to each other. They glance over their shoulders a few times until they faced towards their daughter.

"Ok but only if enough people will join. We will have to train them and find a place to do that secretly. All of this will take some time to get ready so be patient. Hopefully there are some inventions that are not broken that we can use and train with" Maddie said.

"Oh Jazz, why don't you go see Tucker and see if he has seen Danny" Jack said. "We might want him in on the plan too." Jazz bit her lip once again but nodded to her parents and walked out the door. Jazz walked to the Nurse's Station and asked for Tucker Foley's room number. The Nurse told her the second floor room 28B. Jazz entered the elevator and hit the second floor button. As Jazz walked down the hall looking for the right room number, she saw Mrs. Foley coming out of a room. Mrs. Foley walked right past Jazz not noticing her. Jazz figured that room was Tucker's. She walked up to the panel on the wall, and it said 28B. Jazz peered inside, the TV was on, and she saw no one in the room except for someone on the bed. Jazz entered the room slowly.

"Hey Tucker, how you feelin'?" Jazz said sweetly.

"Hey Jazz it's nice of you to visit. Did you know I can't have my PDA because it could mess up the equipment?" Tucker grumbled.

"No I didn't but that's not what I want to talk about right now. I want to talk about Danny. My mom said that he was visiting you, but I know that it's a lie" Jazz said seriously. Tucker just stared at Jazz without saying a word. "He's not himself; he's different. Danny isn't listening to any of us. He keeps attacking everything and everyone in sight." Suddenly the TV said something that caught Tucker and Jazz's attention.

'This is Tiffany Snow reporting on the Ghost Emergency Broadcasting System, GEBS. Just a few hours ago, Danny Phantom was seen attacking a man in the street. Observers say that Danny Phantom was just flying overhead when the man shouted something to him. Phantom swooped down and shot and punched the man multiple times. After the attack was over, Phantom told all the witnesses to call him Dark Danny or else. The man was pronounced dead at the scene. This man had no family, but we would like to warn you to avoid Danny Phantom at all costs. He has become a criminal. This is Tiffany Snow signing out.' The news ended and a cheerful tune started playing for a commercial.

"Oh my gosh I knew Danny said he was gonna kill everyone, but I didn't think he would actually do it" Jazz said in shock.

"What are we gonna do about it though? He doesn't listen and he's really strong. We would have to fight him to talk some sense in him" Tucker said.

"Well my parents and I were thinking that we might be able to form a resistance against Danny. We were hoping you could join us if you're up to it."

"Sure, anything to leave this hospital. This place gives me the chills" Tucker said shakily.

"When can you get out and help spread the word? This plan has to be secretive" Jazz whispered.

"The doctors told me that I can get out in three days if my temperature improves."

"Great, see you soon" Jazz waved walking away. Jazz walked back to her mom's room and sat down in a chair. Jack was sitting in a chair right next to Maddie's bed.

"How is Tucker doing?" Maddie asked.

"He's fine. I told him about our plan, and he said that when he gets out of the hospital he'll help us" Jazz smiled.

"Did Danny visit him like he said he was?" Maddie asked to make sure that her son was showing respect to his friends. Jazz's face fell when she heard Danny's name.

"No" Jazz whispered with tears in her eyes.

"What was that dear?" Jack asked.

"No" Jazz said raising her voice a little.

"Well why not? Danny should show some respect to his friends" Maddie said furiously.

"He couldn't because…because…" Jazz burst into tears and put her face in her hands.

"Because what?" said Jack.

"He's gone" Jazz shouted. Maddie and Jack gasped. Could it be? Was their son…dead? Of course Jazz meant that he's not himself and might never go back to being the caring Danny he was, but her parents didn't know that. Maddie turned towards her husband and buried her face in his chest. Jack wrapped an arm around her shaking figure and sobbed silently with her. Everyone cried there selves to sleep. Sun was shining through a window and down on Jazz. She stirred and lifted her head. The sun was in her eyes and she didn't know where she was. She blinked a few times before realizing that today was the day that they would put her plan into action. Jazz thought about what happened the previous night and sighed.

"I wish Sam were here. She'd know what to do. She might have even prevented this from ever happening. I mean I think Danny became this way because Sam isn't here anymore" Jazz said quietly to herself. An hour later Jack and Maddie woke up. They were ready to go and form a resistance.

**A/N: Review.**


	8. The Resistance

_One Year Later since Dark Danny was born…_

Amity Park looked like a ghost town, literally. All of the buildings were collapsed. There were bricks scattered across the street from the buildings' walls. Only half of the buildings were inhabitable; some of them were half standing. Trees were broken and dead. No birds were in the sky, and the only sound heard was the rustling of the leaves from the wind. The green grass was now turning crisp and brown. Nobody walked the streets except for an occasional stray cat or dog rummaging in the trash. The sky was dull and gray with no sun light shining through the clouds. Somewhere in the Casper High basement were groups of people in orange jumpsuits. Those people were the resistance. The resistance consisted of all of the towns' people except for a few lonely people and families. Over the past few months, the resistance grew larger and stronger, but they never won a battle with Dark Danny yet. Many died over the year in battle or they were killed by Dark Danny when they were just minding their own business. The resistance was gathering for a meeting today. The resistance's secret hideout was in the basement of the school because students still needed to learn and there was no better place than a place that nobody really went to. A make shift hospital was also set up there to heal the injured. Dash and Paulina woke up from their comas and joined the resistance. They are still suffering from long term effects, but they are willing to fight. Valerie's concussion and skull healed and is the best ghost hunter in the resistance besides the Fentons and Tucker. The leader was Jasmine Fenton and the co-leaders were both her parents and Tucker.

"Okay everyone, listen up" Jazz yelled over the crowd of people. "We need to start to train extra hard for this next attack. We will be learning new techniques and how to use some new inventions that my parents created."

"How will we be attacking this time?" a random citizen asked.

"We've found some help" Jazz said with a smile. "They are suffering from the wrath of Dark Danny as we are, so they have decided to help us bring him down. Treat them as friends and not enemies when they come. They should be here soon." There was a glow emitting from a corner in the room. There was a hole in the corner that led to the ghost portal at Fenton Works. The glow got brighter and brighter until groups of ghosts came out and headed towards the resistance. Everybody saw the ghosts and aimed their ghost weapons at them. "Stop! Don't shoot! They are friends for now. They are the ones going to help us."

"Wait, the ghosts are going to help us? That's crazy, ghosts are our enemies" Maddie hissed. Her daughter told her that she had a plan but she wouldn't tell her when she asked what it was.

"No, Dark Danny is our enemy and theirs for now. When this all blows over and we fix the town, we will probably be enemies again but not for now. For now we work together and save our homes. The attack will commence in two weeks" Jazz said.

"Fine but once this is all over than those ghosts are going down" Jack said with venom dripping off his words.

"Great let's get started" Jazz shouted to everyone. Everyone put any weapons they had with them away so that they could train. There was a small cave that the first members of the resistance dug out to train in. Maddie and Jack took the lead into the training cave. There were obstacle courses and targets for practice on.

"First we will start off with a new up close combat move for if you don't have or lose a weapon. Here is what you do" Maddie said. Maddie ran up to a sparring dummy and threw a punch to the gut at it. She then she jumped a little back and sweep the floor with her foot to knock the opponent's feet out from under him. The dummy was now positioned on the floor on its back. Maddie jumped on top of it and handcuffed its wrists together with handcuffs. Ghost proof handcuffs are used on Dark Danny only. "Does anybody want to try it?" Valerie raised her hand and preformed the move flawlessly. Everyone else tried it with a partner without actually injuring anyone. The move wasn't perfect for some people, but it would have to do.

"Now I will show you how to use the new weapons" Jack said holding a shiny silver and green gun.

Danny wandered around the town looking for the resistance. He couldn't find their secret hideout no matter where he looked. Once they attack him, he would follow a random person that retreated, but they would never go anywhere special so he killed them. It has been a year and three months since Sam went missing. Danny still couldn't find her in the Ghost Zone. He destroyed everywhere he went if she wasn't there. His memories of her were still fading away every day. Danny knew that he was forgetting Sam, but he didn't know why. Was because of his transformation? Or maybe it was because he was starting to believe she was dead. Danny kept a photo of him and Sam together in his wallet so that he wouldn't forget her face even if he lost all of his memories of her. The picture took the place of the picture that he had of his mom, dad, and sister; he burned that one. Nobody knew his secret yet or at least Jazz or Tucker never admitted it. The whole town thought that Danny Fenton was dead and killed by Dark Danny. His body was never found even if he was dead. Danny only had a few memories of Sam left and soon those would be gone and he would forget. Somewhere deep down Danny would always have a soft spot for her for now. The memories left were his proposal, buying the ring, and a few more that weren't as important, but they were getting fuzzy. He barely knew the girl anymore except he knew that he loved her. He hadn't turned into Danny Fenton since he attacked his parents and sister.

**A/N: Danny, Sam and Tucker are now 21 years old and Jazz is 24. The next chapter is about Sam, finally. Sorry about the long paragraphs. Review, pretty please with black sprinkles and those little gummy bats.**


	9. Not The Full Truth

_In the Ghost Zone…_

Sam Manson was running through an obstacle course. She was wearing combat boots, light purple leggings, a black dress with laced up sides on the bottom, a purple jacket with screened arm sleeves, black bracelets and choker, a purple hair tie, purple lipstick, a class ring with her name engraved in it, and an engagement ring. She had to jump over walls, climb rock walls, shoot targets with an ecto-gun, crawl, swim, and more. Her goal was to beat her best time and get in some practice of fighting ghosts. When training to fight ghosts, Sam would run through an obstacle course, practice with real ghosts, or play battle scenarios through her mind and then try them with a dummy. She wasn't even entirely sure why she fought ghosts, maybe it was the right thing to do or she thought it was fun. All she knows is that a ghost named Frostbite told her she was a ghost hunter. Over the time in the Ghost Zone, she became a professional and expert on all things ghost. She has been there for a year now, and it had been fun but she felt as if something was missing.

_Flashback…_

_Sam opened her eyes. She was in a huge container filled with a strange liquid. There was a mask covering her face giving her oxygen to breathe under the liquid. She was in some type of lab. There were weird glowing polar bears walking around examining different things in the room. Where was she? She looked around again and her eyes landed on a bear with an ice arm where you could see the bones through. He was wearing a gold bracelet and belt with a stone in it. He looked familiar. He looked at her and smiled, beginning to walk towards her._

"_Hello Sam" the bear said._

"_Sam, is that my name?" she said. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she tried to think. The polar bear frowned._

"_Yes and I am Frostbite. Don't you remember?" Frostbite asked._

"_No, I don't remember anything at all" Sam said sadly. Frostbite thought for a moment before remembering something he heard a few days earlier. Clockwork told him that Sam wouldn't remember anything. He told frostbite to lie to Sam and not tell her the full truth about her past._

"_Well Sam, you are a ghost hunter, and I am the leader of the Far Frozen."_

"_A ghost hunter?" Sam said not believing the weird glowing bear._

"_Yes. We found you in the Ghost Zone after fighting a ghost. He used a tranquilizer on you made for ghosts. The liquid inside wasn't made for humans, so you got sick after the chemical started reacting with your body. You were so sick that it put you in a coma" Frostbite said._

"_A coma? How long was I out?" Sam questioned. Frostbite frowned again. He didn't answer. "Well are you going to tell me?"_

"_You were out for three months."_

"_Impossible. I shouldn't have woken up than. Why should I believe you? I don't even know you."_

"_I am Da….your ally" he quickly said._

"_Okay I will believe you if you answer a few of my questions" Sam stated._

"_Certainly. Ask anything you please."_

"_What is my last name?"_

"_Manson."_

"_How old am I?"_

"_Twenty."_

"_What is the ghost Zone?"_

"_The World where ghosts live, but you are a human."_

"_Do I live in the Ghost Zone?"_

"_Yes, anything else" Frostbite asked._

"_No, thank you for answering my questions" Sam said satisfied with the answers._

"_Now get out and get dressed, you have a lot of work to do." Sam looked down and noticed that she was only in her bra and underwear. Her face flushed and turned red. She nodded before climbing out of the vat._

…_End of Flashback_

Sam knew very few ghosts. She knew the ones that she fought and everybody in the Far Frozen. Frostbite always talked about a ghost named Clockwork and someone the people of the Far Frozen called 'The Great One'. Nobody would tell her anything when she asked questions, they would just tell her that it wasn't time for her to know. Frostbite assigned her on missions. Each mission would have her fighting a ghost to get something they stole back. They weren't that fun, but they were something to do. In the middle of most of the missions, she would freeze up and remember one of her memories. The one time she was fighting Ember and regained a memory.

_Flashback…_

_Ember was lying on the ground panting. Sam had an ecto-gun pointed at her ready to take the final shot to knock the musician unconscious, but she froze up. She was remembering something._

_There was a ghost in a black and white jumpsuit trapped in a cone of ghost energy. He had neon green eyes, snow white hair, and a white 'D' on his chest. He broke free and was yelling to somebody. Whoever they were they started to sing very badly, but she couldn't see who it was because she was focused on the ghost boy in front of her. He broke free of the energy and started to fight Ember until he sucked her up in a, thermos?_

_Sam snapped out of her trance and saw Ember floating in front of her laughing at her. Sam aimed a net at her as she flew away and caught her._

…_End of Flashback_

She was slowly remembering some small things like her birthday, favorite color, books, that she was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, goth, but mostly she remembered that ghost kid. He would come into her mind during battles. Nobody told her what he was to her. Maybe he was a friend or ex-boyfriend or family. She didn't like to think that she might have dated ghosts because they are dead and don't age, but maybe she has and didn't remember. Frostbite wanted to talk to her today about a really special mission that she is going to be given from Clockwork personally. Sam walked into a conference room in the Far Frozen. Frostbite was sitting in the room with Clockwork. They were supposed to talk about the mission that Clockwork would give her, not get it now. She wasn't ready or prepared, but she had to stay calm so she walked over to them and sat down. "Hello Sam. I am Clockwork, the master of all time."

"H-h-hi" Sam stuttered.

"I am here to give you your mission" Clockwork said seriously. He turned old to young as he said it.

"Wow that's weird how he changes age" Sam mumbled. "I thought that I wasn't supposed to get the mission until a few days" Sam said confused.

"Well some things came up, and it is urgent that you get started right away" Frostbite put in.

"Sam, we want you to go to the human world. You will be sent to Amity Park and…" Clockwork began.

"Amity Park? Isn't that my home town?" Sam asked remembering the name from one of her memories.

"Who told you that?" Frostbite demanded to know.

"Nobody," Sam said putting her hands up defensively "I just think the name sounds familiar."

"Well you were born in the Ghost Zone, and your parents were killed by ghosts so that is impossible" Clockwork said. "Now back to your mission. You must go to Amity Park and find the resistance. The resistance is a team of citizens that are fighting against a ghost named 'Dark Danny'. You will join them and their quest. Dark Danny is a very powerful ghost that nobody has ever defeated in over a year. He took over the town and destroys everything in sight. He is getting more powerful each day and has forgotten about his humanity. Some ghosts from the Ghost Zone have joined the humans because Dark Danny has visited the Ghost Zone a couple of times and destroyed numerous things. After he is defeated you will help fix and clean the town than return here when you are finished. Do you understand?"

"Danny, Daaaanny, Dannnyyyy," Sam repeated the name and rolled it off her tongue testing it out "I like the name and I understand."

"Good, now you will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning so get some rest" Frostbite said, gently pushing her out the door. Sam walked down the corridor to her room. She jumped onto the bed and fell asleep immediately waiting for the next day. The mission sounded promising and exciting, she couldn't wait to start.

"Good Morning" Sam said to Clockwork and Frostbite as she entered the training arena.

"How do you feel?" Clockwork asked with a grin on his face.

"Great and ready to go" Sam said with enthusiasm. She had backpack full of clothes and a few ghost hunting weapons.

"Okay here is the portal to Amity Park" Clockwork said waving his staff and a green portal forming in thin air. Sam nodded and put her first foot through. "One more thing, it is a word of advice. Remember that some lies told to you are meant to protect you so don't hold a grudge against someone who lied to you. Also look deep inside yourself for the truth and follow your heart. Good luck" Clockwork said then disappeared. Sam looked at Frostbite and nodded to him before stepping her way through the gateway to another realm.

**A/N: Finally to Sam. Sam's outfit is the same as the picture at the top. She is 21 now but the first flashback was three months after she passed out. Clockwork of course knows what is going to happen. Review.**


	10. Seeing a Ghost

_Amity Park…_

Sam walked down one of the streets of Amity Park. Sam knew what towns were supposed to look like and this town was the exact opposite of what it was supposed to be. Nobody was walking around and there were no cars on the streets. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw a woman walking swiftly to a half building. Sam turned around. "Excuse me Miss, but can you help me?" Sam yelled. The woman spun around and looked at Sam before running into the half building. Sam sprinted after her. "Wait, I just have one question to ask you." Sam was now a few feet behind the woman. The woman tripped and fell. "Are you okay?" Sam asked as she ran up to the woman and helped her up. The woman jerked her arm away from Sam and continued running. Sam let her go.

"Hey lady, what do you think you're doing?" A voice said from behind Sam. Sam turned around to find a man in his mid-thirties with brown hair and stubble on his chin looking at her.

"Ummm, I'm trying to get some help" Sam said embarrassed by the man seeing her fail at talking to a person.

"Well nobody is gonna help a stranger around these parts. They might think that you're a spy for Dark Danny. He has a few of those because he spares their lives for them working for him" the man said.

"Will you help me?" Sam asked sweetly.

"Sure if I know what you want to know. I don't care what side I tell. I'm an independent. I don't pick a side to be on I am neutral."

"Thanks, I was wondering if you know where to find the resistance because I want to join them" Sam said proudly.

"Sorry but I can't help you there. The resistance is a secret army and only members know where the base is at" the man whispered.

"Okay thanks for your help" Sam said as she waved walking away.

"Well now I just have to find a member of the resistance. How do I know if someone is a part of the resistance, though? Sam whispered to herself. Sam looked in every building, under all the rubble, and talked to the very few people she saw about the resistance. Nobody seemed to know anything about the ghost fighting team. There were only three buildings left that she had to check. She had to check the Town Hall, Casper High, and Fenton Works. Clockwork said that the Fentons were ghost hunters like her and they would be in the resistance. They made most of the weapons that she used. Would they still be living around their former home? Sam decided to go look there first. She walked down a street until she reached a broken Fenton Works sign. Sam walked up to where she thought the front door used to be. She climbed over the rubble and into each room. There was no upstairs anymore, so she didn't have to look there. She found some old photos and books. The books were all about ghosts. The photos had a large man in an orange jumpsuit next to a woman in a blue jumpsuit. In another picture there was a teenage girl with long orange hair. The last picture she found had a colored teenage boy with glasses leaning on a black haired boy with blue eyes. They were both laughing. The picture was torn and there was a hand visible intertwined with the black haired man's hand. As Sam studied the picture, she felt like there was something familiar about it. She put all of the pictures in her pocket and continued walking until she found a stairway that lead down into a basement. Halfway down the broken stairs, Sam heard a rustling coming from the bottom. Sam slowly opened her backpack and pulled out a Fenton Foamer. She tiptoed down the stairs and stopped at the bottom to peer around the corner. The room had a giant vault looking thing and different gadgets scattered everywhere. A young woman was going through a trashbin but stooped when the stairs let out a creak.

"Hello? Is someone there?" the woman shouted. Sam looked at the woman more closely. She had long orange hair pulled up into pony and was wearing a Spector Deflector and blue jumpsuit like the one woman in the picture. Sam pulled out the picture with the teenage girl and saw that the woman in front of her and girl in the picture looked almost the same. The orange haired woman shrugged and walked over to a piece of equipment leaning against the wall. She looked around then bent down to move a loose tile in front of the machine. She hopped into the hole and slid the tile back in place. Sam was guessing that that was Jasmine Fenton and a secret passageway to the resistance base. Sam crept over to the tile and slid it out of place. She hopped in and slid the tile back in place. Down in the underground tunnel, Sam turned on a flashlight and followed the path. The walls were damp and had bugs crawling everywhere. Sam saw light up ahead and slowed down her pace. There was a hole in a cave wall big enough for a door. Sam walked up to it and peered around the edge. She saw all the townsfolk wearing orange jumpsuits standing together listening to someone talk. The person talking was Jazz. Jazz looked towards the hole in the wall where the ghosts came through and saw a head.

"Who's there?" Jazz yelled to the person spying on them. Sam jumped out of her sight and pressed herself against the cave wall. Two large men, one blonde and one who looked Asian, came around the corner and grabbed Sam by the arms dragging her to Jazz. Sam kept her head down and let herself be shown to everyone. Once she was in front of Jazz, Jazz signaled the men to release her but to make sure she doesn't escape. "What is your name and why are you here?" Sam lifted her head up.

"My name is Sam Manson and I'm here to join your resistance." Everyone saw her face and gasped. Jazz's eyes started to water and she covered her mouth with her hand. She looked Sam up and down.

"Mom, Dad, Tucker! Get in here!" Jazz shouted in the direction of the training room. All three ran up to Jazz and looked at her. She shook her head and pointed a finger at Sam. They all turned their heads toward her and gasped.

"H-h-h-how is this possible?" Maddie said.

"I don't know" Jack said. Jazz, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack all ran up to Sam and gave her a group hug while mumbling 'Sam'. Sam was freaked out, so her instincts kicked in. She pushed everyone off her and did a back handspring to get away the people hugging her. She landed and crouched into a fighting position, the position for someone proposing to someone else, and pointed a wrist ray at the four.

"I don't know who you people are and I don't want to know why you know my name but stay back or I'll blast you all" Sam threatened. The Fentons and Tucker exchanged worried glances and crept closer to Sam. "I said stay back you freaks." Sam fired at Tucker first and then everyone else, but they jumped out of the way. Sam had a crazy look in her eye like she was ready to kill anyone in her way.

"Sam, don't you remember who we are?" Jazz asked. Sam shook her head no but kept her weapon aimed and ready to fire.

"I've never seen any of you before in my life."

**A/N: Sam's parents aren't in here because I don't feel like writing about them. Review.**


	11. Learning Some Truth

"Sam, were your friends" Tucker said calmly. A ghost came out from the training room and asked what was taking so long. Sam saw the ghost and froze. She thought about a battle maneuver and jumped at the ghost. She pulled out an ecto-gun and shot the ghost repeatedly doing multiple flips and rolls. The ghost was down on its knees, so Sam pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked it up. Everyone stared at her in awe.

"Wow. She's better then Valerie" Tucker said. Valerie, standing in the crowd crossed her arms and walked into the training room. Jazz just looked at Sam trying to study her.

"She has amnesia" Jazz blurted out and breaking the silence in the room.

"I know that but my mentor told me everything about my life including the people who were in it" Sam said.

"Then your mentor lied to you or didn't tell you the whole truth" Jazz shot back at Sam.

"I think you're the ones lying. Frostbite would never lie to me."

"What did you just say?" Jazz questioned.

"I said that Frostbite would never lie to me."

"Frostbite? You mean the ghost?" Jazz said.

"Yes, he is my mentor and he found me when I was extremely ill and in a coma. He treated me until I woke up from my three month coma. I didn't remember a thing but he told me that I lived in the Ghost Zone all my life and my parents died when I was young. I am a professional ghost hunter, goth, and an ultra-recyclo vegetarian" Sam summarized.

"Frostbite is a friend of mine and he wouldn't lie but apparently he lied to you" Tucker said. "Your name is Sam Manson and you are twenty one years old like me. You are rich, goth, an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, and you fight ghost but you are not a professional. I am your best friend. That is Jazz Fenton your other friend and her parents Jack and Maddie. They are professional ghost hunters. Their son Danny is also your best friend and…"

"Danny? That's the name of the evil ghost we're gonna fight right?" Sam said.

"Yeah it is. How did you know that?" Tucker asked.

"Clockwork" Sam said nonchalantly. Tucker's jaw dropped and stared at Sam. Clockwork was behind this. He should have known. "Wait before I came here Clockwork told me something about lies so maybe Frostbite was lying. If you are right then I spent the last year becoming a professional and not just re-teaching myself. You guys are probably right. He did lie to me, but no matter what you say I am a professional now."

"It's ok Sam. We're here for you. You can trust us. Ask anything you want" Jazz said.

"If your ghost experts, then who is 'The Great One' Frostbite always talks about?" Sam questioned. Jazz and Tucker's faces fell.

"H-h-his name was Danny Phantom. He was a great hero to this town, but then he turned into Dark Danny. He battled ghosts and protected humans, but now he hurts humans and ghosts" Jazz choked out.

"Wow, he sounds like he was a really good person back then. When did he turn into Dark Danny?" Sam said.

"One year ago" Jazz replied.

"What did he look like?"

"He had a black jumpsuit. He wore white gloves, boots, belt, and there was a white 'D' on his chest. His hair is snow white and his eyes were neon green" Tucker said.

"I've had visions about a ghost like that before. Maybe I saw him in the Ghost Zone before I lost my memory" Sam recalled. Jazz and Tucker looked at each other then sighed.

"Where is Danny Fenton? Didn't he fight ghosts too?" Sam asked. Jazz looked at her then gathered Jack, Maddie, and Tucker around her. They started whispering and glancing at Sam.

"Should we tell her that Danny was her fiancé and that he's gone?" Jazz whispered.

"No we should just say that he's dead and he fought ghosts. The part about him being her fiancé would be too much for her to handle. For now she can think he's dead since she doesn't remember him and we can tell her after we beat Dark Danny" Maddie said. Tucker and Jazz exchanged worried glances. They all turned around and looked at Sam.

"He was killed by Dark Danny, but he did fight ghosts" Jack said sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Sam said.

"It's ok. You can join the resistance if you want. That's why you can here, right?" Jazz said. She walked up to Sam and gave her another hug. "I'm so glad you are alright. You went missing about a year and three months ago. It has been devastating to everyone even Danny when he was with us."

"Yeah, my mission is to join you and defeat Dark Danny. Afterwards, I am supposed to return to the Ghost Zone" Sam said. "I will join the resistance and help you defeat Dark Danny."

"Okay let's get started, but first you have to let go of that ghost. They're on our side in this fight" Jazz said.

"Sorry, instincts."

"Let's explain some things to you and our plan" Jazz said leading Sam to the training room. "The leader of the resistance is me. My parents and Tucker are the co-leaders. If you need anything or are confused about something then come to one of us. This room is the training room and the other room you we just in was the conference room. The hole in the wall that you came through our tunnel to Fenton Works for any equipment needed or when we search for more weapons. This is our base and we are located in the basement of Casper High. Dark Danny stays in Town Hall. There are other secret tunnels but those aren't important right now. All of the kids of Amity Park are taught their school lessons in the room on the other side of the training room."

"We train to fight Dark Danny by building up our strength, speed, and brains. Kids need their education. It looks like you don't need much training though. We have been practicing for a year and we aren't as good as you. You'll probably learn the attack plan fast" Tucker butted in.

"Anyway, our plan is obviously an attack plan on Dark Danny. Our plan is to sneak up and surround Town Hall. A few humans will be there guarding the building because they joined him so that he would spare their lives. Only the humans will surround the building and take out the guards then chase Danny outside. The ghosts will join us once we get out there. They can't go in or else his ghost sense will go off, and he will think something is up because a ghost hasn't set foot in this town in six months. We will attack full force with all the weapons we have and also close-up combat if needed. The plan will commence in three days" Jazz finished.

"Sounds simple enough" Sam said. The resistance began training that afternoon and didn't stop until the day the plan would be put into action.

**A/N: Poor Sam doesn't know about Danny, but she will remember soon. Review, please.**


	12. Recovering Memories

It was around 2 o' clock in the afternoon and the sky was dark and cloudy. Sam, Jazz, Jack, Tucker, Maddie, Valerie, and the rest of the resistance all surrounded the Town Hall, hiding behind objects. Everyone was wearing an orange jumpsuit except for Maddie, Jazz, and Sam. Maddie and Jazz wore blue jumpsuits while Sam wore her regular clothing. Everyone also had Fenton Phones and a Spector Deflector on, each. Jazz turned on her Fenton Phones and clicked her tongue three times. Sam crouched down and rolled on the ground towards the building from her position. Jazz watched her near each of the guards. Sam walked behind each one that turned around and hit their pressure points on their necks. They all passed out and fell to the ground. Some men came up to the guards and dragged them away. Jazz clicked her tongue five times into the Fenton Phones. Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Valerie, Tucker, and Sam ran into the building. Jazz lead the way down the corridor to the mayor's office, where Dark Danny would be. She reached the door and put her finger to her lips to tell everyone to keep quiet. Her ear was pressed against the door listening for some type of noise to show that their target was in the room. Jazz heard a sigh, so she kicked in the door. Jazz aimed a gun at Dark Danny once she saw him in the mayor's chair and shot. He was caught by surprise and was blown through the window behind him. He landed on his butt but quickly recovered and hovered in the air. "Well. Well. Isn't this a surprise. All the people I hate the most are gathered in one little group. Except I do see someone new" Danny said while staring at Sam. He looked at her and studied her. She looked tough and ready to bite his head off. He flew up to her.

"Don't worry Sam, he won't hurt you" Jazz said while thinking that Danny still remembered Sam.

"Sam? What a pretty name for a pretty girl but I wouldn't listen to that annoyance over their" Danny said while motioning to Jazz. Sam blushed but slapped him across the cheek. The slap had a little shock to it from the Spector Deflector, so Danny rubbed his cheek. "Wow your tough and I like that about you. How about you join me and we can rule this town together. What do you say, babe?" Danny reached his hand out for Sam to grab and join him. Sam looked at Danny, he was cute for a ghost and he reminded her of that ghost she saw in her visions.

"Don't listen to him Sam. I know he seems charming, but he's not himself, remember?" Jazz whispered to her. She looked around everyone was aiming their guns at him. He seemed oblivious to his surroundings. His red eyes just stared into Sam's violet ones. Sam slowly reached out to Danny's hand. He gave Sam a cocky grin. "No Sam, don't do this." Sam grabbed Danny's hand and it shocked him. He screamed. Sam smiled to herself and flipped him onto his back. The wind was knocked out of him and he gasped. After he drew in a breath, Sam threw him around.

"Jazz, how could you think I would betray you that fast for all we've worked for. I'm on a mission, remember?" Sam said sarcastically shocked. Jazz looked at her and gave a warm smile to Sam. Danny's ghost sense went off. He looked around and saw hundreds of ghosts come visible before his very eyes. His eys glowed bright red, and he flew up into the sky.

"You will regret what you did Sam. We could have ruled together but instead you chose to side with these pathetic humans. I may be a halfa but I choose the better part of it. There is something about you that seems familiar and I like it, but it looks like I'm going to have to kill you. What a shame" Danny pitifully said. He charged up a red ghost ray and fired it at Sam. Sam did a back handspring to get out of the way. "Wow another wonderful thing about you that will be a shame to lose."

"What's a halfa?" Valerie asked. Jack and Maddie looked at the ghost for an answer, but he just kept looking at Sam.

"Thanks for the compliment, I guess" Sam said unsure. Danny shot a freeze ray at her and froze her feet to the ground. Tucker shot a Fenton Foamer at Danny, and he vaporized from contact. Everyone looked around. Was it that easy to defeat him? The ghosts stayed suspended in midair wondering what happened. Suddenly, Undergrowth was frozen and sucked up into a Fenton Thermos. Danny appeared above all the ghosts and started sucking them up one by one. Danny sucked up half of the ghosts before anyone realized where he was.

"There he is" Maddie shouted. Valerie got out her ghost hunter suit and jumped onto her hover board.

"I always knew you were evil. You never changed and you never will" Valerie accused. She shot razor disks at Danny. They scratched his arms. The gashes started to bleed green ectoplasm and red blood. Danny grabbed his arm and let out a ghostly wail. The humans fell on the ground to their knees while covering their ears but most of the ghosts were knocked out. Danny sucked all the unconscious ghosts up. Some of the humans' ears started to bleed. Sam looked up at Danny everything about him seemed familiar. Maybe Danny Phantom was the ghost she had visions about. If he was then what did Danny mean to her? Members of the resistance started to attack Danny. Many were frozen solid. Others kept on fighting or took the wounded to back to the base to be treated by the doctors. Danny shot ghost rays or freeze rays everywhere. He would let out a ghostly wail every now and then but everyone could tell he was getting tired. He was shot at with ecto-energy, foam, nets, the electrocuting Jack Fenton face thing, and ghost portal guns. When he got hit with one of those, he would just come back through his own portal but he was getting tired. Sam fought alongside everyone. The best fighters were the Fentons, Tucker, Valerie, and her. Sam could see that they were determined to defeat Danny and either kill him or capture him to dissect him. There was something about Dark Danny that Sam could see. She saw hurt in the ghost boy's glowing red eyes. He fought with determination, but he was really sad looking. Sam stared at him long and hard. Sam could feel something happening to her. Her head started throbbing, she had a major migraine. She was shaking and her vision was blurring. She started to lose balance, and she knew she was about to fall. Her knees gave out on her. She was on her knees now. She grabbed her head and screamed. Danny looked at her.

"Sam?" Danny whispered to himself. The person he wanted to rule with was in pain. Should he kill her or see what was wrong? He didn't know but he had to stop that beautiful woman from screaming in pain. He saw that she was about to fall, so he flew up to her and scooped up her body. He flew up high and held her close. He stared down at her watched her silently sob. The pain was music to his ears but also pain to his ears for some reason. This girl made him happy and angry at the same time, she was so stubborn. Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie couldn't lose Sam again by letting her be killed by Dark Danny. They all aimed their ecto-guns to Danny's back while he wasn't looking and fired. Danny's back started to burn immensely. He screamed and dropped Sam.

"Oh my gosh, Sam. NO!" Jazz screamed watching Sam fall to the ground. Valerie sped past Jazz and caught her.

"Don't touch her. She will die today" Danny hissed making a decision and knocked Valerie off balance. The board sailed towards the ground and crashed. Sam's head was bleeding. She awakened and sat up. She touched the back of her head; she looked at her fingers and saw a shiny red liquid running down her fingers. She took in her surroundings. Memories came flooding back from her waking up from the coma and battling Dark Danny. Her eyes fell on Dark Danny. Behind his eyes she could see what was making him sad along. He was just missing her because he loved her. He didn't remember her and Sam knew that even though she didn't know how, but she knew it. She even remembered Danny Fenton, the man she loved, and Danny Phantom, the hero of Amity Park. All of her memories had returned. Behind those evil red eyes were the neon green eyes of a hero and blue eyes of her fiancé. He was Danny Phantom but without the black and with jumpsuit. His hair was a little different but not a lot. She had to get him to remember. She looked up at him. His back was towards her. There was a gigantic burn on his back. He was on the ground on his knees panting. He flew up and continued fighting.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled. He stopped fighting and looked at her with hatred. When his eyes made contact with hers, his eyes softened a little. He saw her crying.

"What?" Danny spat out.

"I love you" Sam said as tear stains shone on her cheeks. She smiled as the words left her mouth. Everyone froze and looked at her. They must have thought that she went mad if she loves a ghost.

**A/N: Sam loves Danny, too bad he doesn't even remember who she is. Flame, Review, or ask any questions.**


	13. The Perfect Picture

"What did you just say?" Danny said cocking his head to the side.

"I love you forever and always" Sam said looking into Danny's eyes and into his soul.

"S-Sam, what are you saying?" Maddie gasped. She walked up to Sam and grabbed her shoulder to yank her towards herself. Sam looked at Maddie. Her eyes were watering.

"I love Danny. I always have and always will. I fell in love with him when I was little" Sam explained.

"He didn't even come to Amity Park until you we fourteen besides you love my son" Maddie said.

"I know and I will love him forever" Sam said. She shook herself out of Maddie's grasp and walked up to Dark Danny. He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"If you love me then why don't you join me?" Danny growled.

"Because I just hit my head and regained all of my memories, and I mean all of them. This isn't the person I fell in love with, so I won't join you. I will however help you remember me since you lost yourself" Sam said.

"I never even meet you until today" Danny said frustrated.

"But you have. Look at me Danny. Don't I look familiar?" Sam said with hope gleaming in her eyes.

"No" Danny said turning away.

"Don't you remember this" Sam said slipping off her engagement ring and holding it up in the air. Danny turned back around and studied the ring. A memory of him buying the ring for his girlfriend flashed back to him. A deep growled escaped his throat. He turned invisible and appeared in front of Sam.

"Where did you get that? I bought that for my girlfriend. What are you doing with it? Answer or I will snap your wrist" Danny threatened then grabbed the ring with one hand and Sam's right wrist with the other.

"You gave it to me so don't yell at me Daniel!" Sam screamed at him. Everyone stared at the two like they were an old married couple.

"Sam, how could you cheat on Danny with a-a ghost!" Maddie screeched.

"I didn't cheat on Danny. I already told you I love him" Sam frustrated.

"You said you loved Phantom" Jack reminded the young woman.

"I know because I do. Don't you understand that" Sam cried falling to her knees. Sam put her face in her hands and sobbed. "Danny, why can't you remember me? Do I have to hit you on the head to regain your memories like I had to?"

"Sam, I don't understand what you want. I just know that I hate all the people here and I want to kill them and that's what I'm going to do. I will spare your life for now though but anyone call me Phantom again and they will die slowly and painfully" Danny shouted. Danny spun back around then flew up into the sky again. He started shooting freeze rays and icicles at everyone he laid eyes on. The battle resumed and continued on for another half an hour. Sam just stayed on the sidelines and cried, hugging her knees to her chest. How could she get Danny to remember her? At that instant, a wallet fell right in front of her. She picked it up and opened it to see whose it was. Maybe she could return it later. Inside, Sam saw a picture of her and Danny looking at each other while he held her hands. She remembered that day. It was the day the Danny proposed to her. Looking at the picture, gave her an idea.

"DANNY!" Sam shouted at the top of her lungs. Danny spun around again to look at Sam.

"What now?" Danny said panting from exhaustion.

"I found your wallet, and I wanted to give it back to you" Sam said handing the black leather wallet back. "Oh by the way I love that picture inside." Danny looked at her suspiciously. Sam cast him a wicked grin.

"What picture I don't remember a…" Danny questioned but stopped mid –sentence. He had opened his wallet and was looking at the picture of his human form and Sam together. He looked back up ay Sam. "Who are you?"

"Samantha Manson but call me Sam or I'll rip your head off. I am also your fiancé still, hopefully" Sam said biting her bottom lip will rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Prove it" Danny challenged. He landed on the ground standing very close to Sam. She could feel his breath on her face and he could feel hers. She looked up at Danny then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly but passionately. He was shocked at first but was seduced by the feeling. He snaked his arms around her to pull her closer.

"SAM!" Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Tucker shouted at the same time in shock. The ghost and goth continued kissing for another minute then broke apart for air. Danny's eyes were closed but he opened them slowly to look at Sam. She was smiling up at him. They were both blushing madly.

"Sam? I love you" Danny whispered in her ear. His clothes started to slowly turn back to normal after he said that. His hair turned solid white, his jumpsuit was black and white again, and eyes neon green. He could even tell that his powers were normal again. The hatred in his heart was replaced by love.

"Well Mr. Phantom, can we still get married?" Sam asked poking him in the chest. Danny chuckled.

"Of course Miss Manson" Danny said bowing then spinning her around on the spot.

"Danny! Your back!" Jazz and Tucker shouted running up to the halfa and hugging him. Danny hugged back.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just can't be myself without Sam, I guess" Danny said shamefully.

"It's ok man, you two are lovebirds" Tucker said.

"Yeah you were made for each other. Nobody's their self without the ones they love. We forgive you but you are going to have to convince the rest of the town that" Jazz said motioning towards the resistance.

"Excuse me but have you forgotten that he killed Danny? Did you forget about him already Sam, Jazz, Tucker?" Maddie shouted with tears streaming down her face. Jack walked up behind her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned around and cried into her husband's chest.

"Danny? As in Danny Fenton?" Danny asked.

"Yes, as in Danny Fenton, my son" Jack clarified. Danny laughed.

"We should tell him guys" Danny said facing his friends. They all nodded then they all laughed. He faced back towards his parents and braced himself. "He's not dead, like I said I'm a halfa."

"What do you mean he's not dead and what's a halfa?" Maddie said not believing her enemy.

"Mom, I never told you he was dead. I just said he was gone" Jazz clarified. Maddie looked at her daughter then at Phantom.

"I'll tell you what a halfa is now. A halfa is a human-ghost hybrid, someone who is half ghost and half human. They can switch between the forms. I would show you but I need a little help because I haven't been the other me in over a year" Danny said with a mischievous smile on his face. He twisted Sam around and bent her backwards giving her kiss on the lips. Two white rings formed at Phantom's waist. One traveled up and the other traveled down changing the jumpsuit into Danny Fenton's clothes. The resistance gasped as Danny Phantom turned into Danny Fenton. "I call that a fake-out -make-out" Danny said to Sam.

"Yeah, I know" Sam said dreamily gazing lovingly at Danny. He smirked then straightened his back.

"Mom. Dad. It's me." They looked at him like he was a ghost back from the dead but recovered from the surprised and hugged him. "You're squishing me. Can't breathe." They released their son and stared at him with joy in their eyes. He had to face the rhythm now, so he turned to the crowd. "I'm sorry for my behavior everyone. I wasn't myself. I hope you can forgive me." Everyone was quiet then they gathered together and started whispering to each other. The broke apart and turned to Danny.

_One month later…_

"I do" Danny said looking at his bride in a snow white dress.

"I do" Sam said looking at her groom in his tuxedo.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said. Danny and Sam leaned in and kissed. Everybody started clapping and cheering. The town knew Danny's secret. When Danny was Dark Danny, he did many crimes but the town's people agreed that he wouldn't have to serve time as long as he helped rebuild the town and continued saving it. All the ghosts were set free, even Vlad, and returned to the Ghost Zone. Danny and Sam didn't know it yet but they would be expecting a baby. It would be a halfa like its father.

**A/N: The End. This story will not be continued so please don't ask for a sequel. I don't like talking about character's kids because they aren't real. Hope you liked the story. If you would like to see a picture of what Dark Danny looks like, then look at my profile picture.**


End file.
